rezellascharactersrpbiosfandomcom-20200213-history
House Solomon
House Solomon, is a Stormwinain noble house that spans for thirteen generations making it one of the oldest of Stormwinds noble houses. House Solomon would be known for it's military service to The Kingdom of Stormwind making them a military house partly. The Eastvale Logging Camp, or Eastvale Estate as some call it where the Eastvale Manor sits though is more likely where one would hear the name 'Solomon' from however; there the house mostly works on the lumber coming from Elwynn Forest itself and Supplying it to lands within The Kingdom of Stormwind, as well and making sure that the forest itself is 're-stalked' by re-planting trees in areas where they harvest their wood from. These trees being mostly Oak trees making the wood from the logging camp a hard open grain wood that is extremely durable and resistant to insect damage or rot. Coat of Arms Colors * Gray/Blue '''stands for sense of calm and composure, being stable, solid, peace, loyalty and integrity, confidence, a sense of righteousness and being conservative. * '''White ''stands'' for reflection and perfectionism. * Gold ''stands for warmth, emotional strength, uplifting spirit, wealth, hopefulness, new ideas, creativity, and a bright mind. ''Symbolism * Sun stands for power, glory, and illumination. * Acorn Tree stands for life, fertility, immortality and perseverance. Motto "Ever Strong." - Speaks about House Solomon's strong believes in their sense of righteousness, loyalty and composer which is passed down through the generations and tot sternly. For strength is not only physical in this sense but in emotion and mind as well. "Forever growing."- Speaks of house Solomon's long linage that seemingly is ever growing in numbers. It also speaks of growing in mind in terms of both knowledge and stability. For a level stable mind can be more useful then brashness and closed mindedness. Origin Information Place Holder Timeline Information Place Holder Family Tree The Solomon family tree spans thirteen Generations long. Hereditary Traits House Solomon is thirteen generations old and can be considered one of the oldest houses within Elwynn forest. As such over the years certain traits are very predominate within blood members of House Solomon. Some traits are known to be elven like due to the fact that House Solomon has been known to inter breed with High Elves from time to time. Common Traits: * Light Hair: Hair within this family often ranges from a sandy blonde to nearly white at times. * Early Graying: Hair in this family attends to shift to gray by the time someone is within their late twenties. Often times males will Gray faster, starting at their early twenties. * Pale skinned: Often times within this family members will have paler skin tone with cool undertones. * Dawn to Magic: Members will often be drawn to learning about different types of Magic! * Light Eyes: Members will often have eye colors ranging from light gray-blue to green. * Short: Often more so with the females oddly enough they attend to be under five-foot five more often then not. * Long lived: With High elven blood running though their veins they attend to out live their peers. Noteworthy House Solomon Members This is a list of memorable members of House Solomon. Current Members of House Solomon A List of recent and current members of House Solomon. Holdings House Solomons Holding's consist of the Eastvale Stables, the Eastvale Logging Camp, the Eastvale Training Grounds, the Eastvale fishing docks and the Eastvale Farms. Travelers are often encouraged by rewards of food, gold and supplies to help out locals or even work at the Lumber mill. The main point to House Solomon's Holding's would be the Solomon Manor Often also called the Eastvale Manor by locals. A outline of House Solomons Holdings within The Eastvale area of Elwynn Forest. (Please note that this is a temporary map, simply the in-game map with outlines of the 'Holding' on it. The Yellow circle is where the Eastvale Manor is located.) Family Heirlooms Information Place Holder Category:Bloodlines of Stormwind